Weed Spray
225px |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Hearty |tribe = Trick |ability = Destroy each Plant with 2 or less. |flavor text = Act now! Rids your lawn of pesky weeds... and Peashooters and Sunflowers. Also Wall-Nuts.}} Weed Spray is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability destroys all plants on the field with 2 or less. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Trick *'Ability:' Destroy each Plant with 2 or less. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Act now! Rids your lawn of pesky weeds... and Peashooters and Sunflowers. Also Wall-Nuts. Strategies With Weed Spray is simply a cheaper variant of The Chickening, but instead destroys weaker plants rather than damaging them, allowing you to easily clear the board of plants with weaker strength points. However, unlike The Chickening, Weed Spray will leave all plants with 3 strength or more unharmed, so its usefulness declines as the battle progresses, when more powerful plants can be played. The best time to use this is when your opponent as an army of powerful yet, strength wise, weak plants such as Shroom for Two. Spineapple can be countered with Weed Spray if no plants have been buffed. This can be detrimental towards plant heroes such as Nightcap, Solar Flare, and Wall-Knight who rely on a good early game or good defense. You can also pre-place zombies so your zombies have a path to hit the plant hero. Never use this on a single plant though, unless you only have this in your hand and need immediately. If you catch that problem regularly, Rolling Stone is a good idea in your deck. Against If you think your opponent did not spend their brains on the third turn, try not to place some of your plants with 2 or lesser on the first three turns, as your opponent may use it to destroy most of them, wasting a lot of your cards in which may overwhelm you in the late-game match. As a Mega-Grow plant hero, you can try to buff your plants with Grow-Shroom or Fertilize, as they may greatly help you to defeat your opponent easily, giving them a high pressure. However, be aware that plants without strength can still be destroyed by Weed Spray, if you buff that plant via Grow-Shroom. Gallery Weed spray stats.png|Weed Spray's statistics HD Weed Spray Trick.png|HD Weed Spray WeedSpray.png|Card File:Earning Weed Spray.png|The player earning Weed Spray after completing the 8th step of Rustbolt's Hero Quest titled "Can O' Destruction" Playing Weed Spray.jpeg|Weed Spray being played Mass destruction.jpeg|A result of using Weed Spray (the Poison Mushroom, Puff-Shrooms, Shellery and Shroom for Two get destroyed) Old WeedSprayHDescription.png|Weed Spray's old statistics Weed Spray silhouette.jpeg|Weed Spray's silhouette Receiving Weed Spray.jpeg|The player receiving Weed Spray from a Premium Pack Weed spray silhouette.png|Weed Spray's silhouette WeedSprayGet.PNG|The player receiving Weed Spray from a Premium Pack Trivia *The Landscaper is seen holding a can which resembles a can of Weed Spray. **Coincidentally, both Landscaper and Weed Spray are Hearty cards. Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Premium zombies Category:Rare zombies (Heroes) Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes items Category:Trick Cards